The invention is broadly concerned with trailer hitches, and more particularly with the alignment of a trailer-mounted hitch component with the corresponding component on a tow vehicle.
When a trailer, for example, a recreational trailer, horse trailer, or the like, is to be hooked up to a tow vehicle, the normal procedure involves the backing of the tow vehicle in a manner which will hopefully bring the hitch components into alignment and preferably engagement. This procedure usually requires a second person guiding the driver of the tow vehicle and is frequently a trial-and-error process resulting in wasted time, frayed nerves, and possibly improperly coupled components.
Systems have been devised for facilitating the hitching procedure whereby the trailer is provided with a degree of mobility whereby an individual can physically move the trailer at least sufficiently to accommodate any reasonably closely positioned tow vehicle hitch component, basically eliminating the necessity for an exact or highly accurate alignment through manipulation of the tow vehicle itself. Examples of such known systems will be noted in the following patents:
______________________________________ 3,084,953 McGregor 3,482,847 Hart 3,738,672 Dalton 3,740,077 Williams 3,807,767 Moline 3,944,259 Miller ______________________________________
The patents to McGregor, Hart, Dalton and Miller are representative of the relatively common expedient of providing a roller or wheel on the lower end of the jack shaft of a trailer tongue. Both Hart and Dalton use elongated handles engaged in sockets as a means for manipulating the respective rollers. Hart appears to provide no means for preventing free rotation of his wheel. Dalton provides an elaborate ratchet and pawl system wherein provision can be made, through a manipulation of the pawls, to lock the wheel against rotation.